Shaded Pain
by Galadrielight
Summary: What happens when Natsumi becomes a pink space frog on her wedding day to Saburo?  Disaster or True love?
1. Chapter 1: What will ever be

What will ever be...

Giro polished his gun one last time. Natsumi was getting married in a hour to Saburo ... There was no stopping it now. He knew this was it. Frogs and humans could never be, plus the platoon was suppose to be his first priority, but it wasn't. Though how hard he tried to keep the world domination within minds reach... he couldn't. Natsumi was all he could fight for, when it came down to it. This gun was gonna end all his pain. No one could stop him. Actually... only one person could, Natsumi. This doesn't matter anyhow, he thought. She wouldn't care. It was all about Saburo. Why would one red space frog mean anything to her. The worse part was, Giro was weak. He pretended to be tough and not have feelings, but it was all a lie. He loved Natsumi so much. Her violence was a turn on, and her anger was so fearful. But all in all, she had the most amazing personality. Sure, she's human and she didn't have froggy parts he was into when he was on Kerron, but it didn't matter any more. It all was looks on Kerron; Natsumi was far better than a body. Her mind, passion, and anger was impressive. She was meant to be a warrior.

Stop it Giro! He thought to himself. This is it. You need to frog up and finish this now. He brought the gun to his froggy head. His finger on the trigger.

Right as his finger shivered, he stop and listened one last time. He heard Natsumi's voice... NO! A Scream! Natsumi never screams unless there's danger or an embarrassment. She must have been near, it was loud. Giro dropped the gun and ran out of his tent, but then BAM! He bumped into something... No, someone. He tried to help up this pink being...No, this being, was far too familiar. Once he helped it up, he realized it was a space frog, a pink space frog. A female space frog...she looked fine, he thought and blushed. But then he realized, he was on Earth. He had lost track from the impact of running into her and her beauty. Then he heard her speak "That damn yellow frog! He made me small and pink!"

"Oh, he did more than that..." Giro replied, and focused on her legs and realized he was checking her out. SNAP OUT OF IT! He thought to himself!

"WHAT DID HE DO TO ME?" she yelled.

wait... Giro realized... He knew that voice of anger... "My god, Natsumi, love! I mean... not ..love... Your a space frog! "


	2. Chapter 2: Thanks a lot Kululu

"A SPACE FROG! you're kidding me... oh god.. Saburo.. How do I tell him... I'm supposed to get married in an hour and I'm a space frog! A PINK SPACE FROG! AHHHHH!" Natsumi screamed angryly. "How the h..." "Natsumi, calm down. I... I'm sure we can fix this my sweet..erm, Natsumi." Giro blushed.

Man, I really need to quit getting distracted, he thought to himself. His is serious, he told himself, but a part of him rejoiced. To think he could have been dead. He could have missed out on this. Not only did Natsumi have a beautiful personality, she was gorgeous as a pink frog. He found himself admiring her shade of pink and he was sure she must feel somewhat slimy on her skin...oh man, I need to keep a hold on myself. She won't stay like this...wait what if she did. He felt a grin go across his face, but... That wouldn't please Natsumi. She was getting married... this is it, he told himself as he started to come back to reality.

"What can I do...?" Natsumi had tears well up in her eyes. "Natsumi, oh no... Please...Please.. No, don't do that. Don't cry." Giro tried to stop her. But the tears came down her froggy face. She then hugged him.

Giro froze still. He couldn't control himself. SHE'S HUGGING ME! He screamed in his head. Keep a hold on yourself, soldier. He thought. Having a mental argument with himself.

"I know it was the stupid yellow frog! But we… we can't tell Saburo. That means we can't tell the stupid green frog. He'll tell everyone. I hate hi…" "Oh, what is this? Is this Natsumi? Kero kero kero…My plan to take over the world will now succeed! Oh Natsumi… kero kero kero." Natsumi looked over Giro's shoulder to see Keroro. "OH SH…"

"What's this? You said you hate me and you don't want anyone to know of your froggy existence? Kero kero kero, if I was you I'd change my mind about hating me. KERO KERO! I am your savior! Bow Down to me!" Keroro said excitedly. "oh, wait… you don't need to bow down. Enjoy Giro, you lover boy. " Kero said waving his hand as if they could processed at whatever they were doing before he came around.

Natsumi released from the hug. "YOU STUPID GREEN FROG! I'M GETTING MARRIED IN A FREAKING 55 MINUTES! CHANGE ME BACK YOU…" "Oh, I would change your attitude silly girl. Else I may tell… hmmm… Saburo and maybe I won't look for Kululu. Kero kero. Listen to me you weakling, I am your king now! You can't stop me now, Pekopon is mine! Boooya!"

"Wait… you said you're looking for the yellow one?" Natsumi said almost in a fearful tone. "Well… I haven't seen Kululu is quite some time. I even looked for him in his lab hoping to hear his super creepy laugh, which is wayyyyy to creepy to imitate. Else I would try." Keroro said almost in a nonchalant way as if it wasn't that unusual.

"Wait, Kululu is missing… Why didn't you tell anyone Sargent! You know, I haven't seen him in a few days either…" Giro said wonderingly as he was thinking of the last time he saw him.

Natsumi started to cry again. She knew she shouldn't be weak but seriously, it's her wedding day! Giro's face became serious. "Natsumi, I will fix this. I swear to you, my dear… I will do all that I can to please you and make you happy."

Keroro grinned. "Well, I have an idea, but I will only share it if you are nice to me, let me conquer Pekopon, and buy me Gundam models with whatever money you have."

Natsumi then ran into Giro's tent. She couldn't take it anymore. This was supposed to be a happy day, one of the happiest days in her life and instead she was a pink space frog. It was awful to think about. Where else could she go? Everyone was in the house getting ready. They thought she was just taking a walk to get rid of her nerves, but instead when she went on her walk she turned in to a frog. This was horrible. She couldn't take it. She curled up in a ball and laid in Giro's bed. Sadly, she bumped up against a can. This can was used in war and was from Keron. It was fainting gas. So as soon as Natsumi bumped into the can, she was out cold. She didn't see Giro run in the tent with her.

At first he tried to talk to her to make her better but she didn't respond. Giro knew something was wrong. "Natsumi… Natsumi…" He went up to her. He touched her back, just to find she did not respond. Giro freaked out. "Keroro! Get in here! What did you do?"

Keroro walked in feeling uncomfortable. "What is it? I didn't do anything I just made her cry because I'm in control. Kero kero…" Keroro snickered.

"Soldier, she isn't responding! WHAT DID YOU DO!"

"I swear Giro, I didn't do anything other than tell her the truth. You saw yourself. I didn't do anything." Keroro said in protest.

"Natsumi! Natsumi!" Giro shook her in fear. Then he saw her face. Her eyes were closed. He then went to investigate. He put his head on her chest. He felt warmth go through his body, knowing where his head was. Man, he loved her. He wanted her as his so badly. He started listening and heard a heartbeat. She was breathing as well. Then something shiny caught his eye. It was the Keronean fainting gas. He grabbed it and saw that she must of bumped into it. "Thank god…" He said quietly to himself.

"SO … She's okay, great. Wake her up already; I need her to seal the deal before I can't." Keroro said because he heard Giro.

"You said you had a plan, tell me it!" Giro said to Keroro. "but…"

"No butts! Tell me your plan or else!" Giro brought one of his guns up, pointed at his sergeant.

"Can I get a Gumdam model if I tell you?" Kero said trying to at least get something out of this.

Giro glared. His eye's flashed with anger, and anger that only a warrior had. His finger moved over the trigger, ready to shoot.

"Fine, here's my plan." Kero proceeded to tell Giro his plan and Giro put down his gun. "Basically we got to trick the Hernata's and Saburo that Natsumi is a runaway bride. It happens on TV all the time. So it should work great, especially now. So how about it, can I get my Gundam model now?"

"I never agreed to get you a Gundam model, but I do think it's better than no plan at all. God, we need Kululu. At least his plans are somewhat better than yours." Giro looked down at Natsumi's now pink slimy body. Her legs were so… kerodean-like, as if she was a kerodean supermodel. I do want her all to myself. Why am I even trying to change her back, Kululu is missing anyhow.

Kero then spoke. "She's a really good looking frog… Shame we can't keep her like this. Maybe she'll have a go with me." Giro then hit Kero on the head to shut him up. Natsumi was his and his only. He would protect her, if she even needed it. She was pretty tough herself. He grinned. "Kero go tell everyone that she's a runaway bride. You only got 30 minutes. I'll watch Natsumi and make sure she's okay."


	3. Chapter 3: Run Away Bride?

Run Away Bride?

Keroro skipped inside the Hinata's house. The plan is going perfectly, he thought to himself, except for Kululu. He seriously did go missing. It was not odd for Kululu to go missing when something was going on at the Hinata's house. Kululu didn't like crowds or romance, so why would he be at the wedding or even at the house. Oh well, doesn't matter. Giro must be pretty happy. Natsumi is his, and she is a beautiful frog must I say so for myself. He grinned but realized he needed to look worried and somewhat concerned since he was going to tell them that Natsumi had ran away. It was like a play or a movie, he had to act out his part. So he stopped skipping and quickly was in a fancy tuxedo. (He was always first place at getting dressed that fastest back home and dressing into random outfits within mere milliseconds.)

Then he found the human leader known as Mom. "Human Leader Mom! I have something to report! Natsu..." "OH! Your so adorable in that tuxedo! Perfect for being a flower gir... I mean flower boy!" She said adding on quietly. "Since the flower girl couldn't make it from having projectile vomit... ANYWAYS! Would you want to be the flower boy?"

"Wow, that sounds quite dutiful and warrior-like indeed. What must I do to be the flower boy? Must I kill all flowers I see! Or wait! I know! I walk around and pekopoians throw flowers at me because I am their sexy leader?" "Oh, no." Aki said slowly. "You just throw flower petals all over before Natsumi comes down the aisle." "Wait... I had to tell you something about Natsumi..." The sergeant racked his brains for what he was going to tell Mom, but he couldn't remember. "What happened to your other frog friends?" Mom asked in pure honesty. "they'd be so adorable walking down the aisle...oh..."

"Oh, about that..." Keroro remembered. "It's horrible! Natsumi she..." Keroro cried froggy tears. "She... she said she didn't love Saburo anymore, and stole a moped. She's a run away bride!"

"This is great!" Mom said happily. "Think about what I can add for the story-line in the comic books. Yes.. Yes... YES!" "Shouldn't you be worried? Natsumi is missing and the ceremony is within 15 minutes." Keroro said. "Oh, I am. Personally I wasn't a huge fan of Saburo. He was too into collecting toys. Yuck... Thank goodness she ran away. I hope she finds a more adventurist man."

Keroro felt good about himself, at least he remembered what he was going to tell them. He got so caught up with the flower boy position, but when she asked about the other frogs he remembered Kululu missing and some how he remembered what he was originally going to tell Mom.

"Well, I guess we need to tell everyone the wedding is canceled. Even though it's only close family members at the wedding. I don't know why Natsumi wanted it in the living room and have a super small wedding. It makes no sense to me. Oh well, it isn't my wedding..." She went on talking to herself until she got into the living room.

The living room was crowed, even though only a few people were there. The TV and other items in the room got moved into Fuyuki's room. All there was in the living room at the moment was one row of chairs and a small little table had two cups of sake on it for the ceremony. The few people there were Momoka, Fuyuki, Paul, Grandma, and Saburo's parents.

Aki told everyone there very quickly and abruptly. "Okay, Everyone shut up." She grabbed one of the sake cups for the ceremony and drank it in one gulp. Grandma laughed, but everyone else was in shock at what she did. "Natsumi ran away, so the wedding is off." Saburo's parents looked ticked. And were about to say how lousily her daughter was until Aki said more. "So everyone who isn't related to me, GET OUT! except for you Momoki. Oh, and Paul your okay too."

"Mom! What do you mean she ran away?" Fuyuki said in a scared little voice. Aki grinned. "She ran away because your son is dull. Now get out of my house already. Thank god you two aren't my family." She indicated to Saburo parents. "Mom thats so rude, why are you..." "No, thats alright! Your mother is a queen of rude and is quite a pig. Hmp!" "My dear, Please calm down." Saburo father said to his wife. "Were leaving alright. Don't rile her up more." He said pointing to his wife. They walked out knocking over the plant by the doorway.

Thus the wedding was canceled. "Anyone want sake?" Aki said cheerfully. "We got more in the kitchen and one on this table."

Thats when Saburo walked in. "Where's Natsumi? Wait? Whats going on..." He said. "Oh Hun don't take it to heart but," Aki paused then said very quickly. "Natsumi ran away to find a better man that doesn't collect toys. There I said it. You can stay if you want as long as you don't cry and whine like you rude mother."

"Eh... I guess she found out about the other girl." Saburo said quietly.


	4. Chapter 4: Natsumi's Dream

Dream Sequence Cha. 4

One Month Earlier...

Setting: A local Park with a lake

Time: Sunset (A perfect time for romance.)

The suns colors were mixing all together in the sky. "It's amazing that the dust in the atmosphere causes such gorgeous colors during sunsets." Saburo said informatively.

The colors reflected off the lake. Saburo's face shined from the sunsets refection.

He grinned and wrapped his arms around Natsumi. Natsumi's face flushed color. "I know it's only been three weeks of dating but, seriously, Natsumi... Tonight for me, please?"

"What do you mean?" Natsumi asked nervously. "You know what I mean." He squeezed her as he said that. "No, I mean. Yes, I know what you mean, but no! I told you no last week. I want that when I'm married." Natsumi said sheepishly. "Come on Sumi." He said coxing her. "Saburo, I hate when you call me that.. It reminds me of a sumo wrestler. No means no!"

The sun was almost set.

"Well, I guess you leave me only one option then." He opened his backpack and brought out a jewelry box. "Wait... What.. But.. That's not.." Natsumi staggered. "Will you marry me Sumi?" "I … I...What the?"

Saburo opened the box. A plastic ring that was for a little kid laid inside. At that same moment Giro turned white from where he was standing. Giro was watching the whole time wanting to kill Saburo. How dare he held Natsumi close and now... he was acting in mating rituals! He squeezed some dirt in his hand.

Natsumi was appalled. "Will you Sumi?" A plastic ring, seriously? This wasn't second grade for heavens sake! But she kept her internal thoughts to herself. "Isn't this kinda too early? I mean it's only been three weeks, Sauburo."

"Sumi, it's time isn't it? You want a stable relationship and I want... erm... you. I mean I love you."

Natsumi internally screamed! He said it... He said he loved her!

Giro had heard enough, he had a month to try and change her mind if she said yes. He let his hands grab a twig near by and break it in frustration. He stopped caring if they heard him. He was furious. He knew he was going to the target practice room in the basement to shoot out his frustration that whole night. He could kill Saburo... He could...

No, he couldn't think like that. That was wrong. If this is what Natsumi was going to choose, a life of peace and plastic collectible toys meaning more than her, so be it. He wanted to end his life on the celebrating mating ritual day if it happened. He knew this was it. Kero was never going to successfully conquer the planet , and Natsumi...

"Yes, I love you too!" Natsumi said and hugged Saburo tightly.

"Then so be it." Giro said to himself quietly. "...so be it..."

Back to the Present:

In Giro's Tent:

Natsumi opened her eyes. She saw she was in a red room.. no a tent. She recognized it, but didn't know from where. Then she sat up and saw Giro sitting on a box cleaning one of his space guns.

She tried to think back of how she got there and then all of a sudden everything flashed in her mind. Wedding, frogs, her being a frog... she felt like she was going to melt. She looked at her hand and saw it was pink and froggy-like.

Giro turned and saw her. "Well, I wish I could make things better, but I doubt I can. I figured you'd wake up soon. It's been about a week, if your wondering. Sadly, you bumped in to one of my fainting gas canisters." He went in a bag and grabbed a can of beef and opened it for her. "Here, you need to eat. Try not to talk, your too weak for that." He grabbed a spoon in his bag and started to spoon feed her.

Natsumi found she had lost her voice. It infuriated her and yet she was so tired... She did what he asked and stopped caring about what happened and what she became.

"Natsumi, you need to hold on to staying awake. This is crucial solider! You need to eat.. else I may lose you! Hang on! Just keep eating, you can get though this."

Natsumi's whole body went limp.


	5. Chapter 5:Missing for a Week

Missing for a Week

Tamama was munching on chips and lots of mountain dew while siting in his room in Momika's mansion. Dororo and Koyuki were sipping on green tea in their tranquil hut. Angel- moi was dreaming about Kero and as for Ms. Fur-Bottom, well, she was cleaning herself on the Hinata's couch.

"NATSUMI!" Giro grabbed a jar in his bag. "I figured you were going to need this. I'm glad I was able to break into Kululu's lab." He mumbled to himself. As he opened the jar and put it into a small device equivalent to a shot on Earth and loaded it with the jar. Within the jar were little jumping dots called Elzups, on Keron this helped frogs gain there consciousness. In Keron hospitals they used this all the time to wake up patients after a successful surgery. He knew how to work it, and in one swift motion he injected the Elzups into her arm. Since she was a Keronian now, it should work properly. Thank god, she wasn't a Peopodian any more. Who knows if it would of worked, Peopodian's were very fragile beings.

Within a few seconds Natsumi awoke. Her eyes fluttered. "You need to eat while your awake. I know this may seem like an odd concept, but your a Kerodian now. You need to fight how tired you are, and process this food." Natsumi opened her mouth and Giro spoon fed her yet again. Natsumi stayed conscious as he fed her. Within a few minutes the can of beef was empty.

"You should be fine now. You ran out of energy. You just needed to eat. You should probably relax now until the cow flesh processes in your system." Giro turned his back on her and went back to cleaning his gun.

"Gi... Giro" Natsumi stammered. Giro turned his head to her and blushed hearing her call his name. He got so wrapped up on saving Natsumi, he didn't realize who he was helping. He looked at her with burning eyes of passion to her.. He felt his mind day dream and lose focus of what was going on around him.

He wanted to grab her, hold her, and resonate with her. Their voices chiming as one.

"Thank..you... I don't know what to say.." Natsumi said during Giro's day dream. "You need to say nothing my sweet Natsumi. Just get better, that's all I need as a thank you."

With in the house hold:

Fuyuki kept his cellphone on 24/7. His sister had been missing for a week now. She ran away from her wedding supposedly. Kero told everyone that. It made no sense. She had a crush on Saburo until he could remember, but then Saburo did spill out about his scandalous fling with a American girl right after he found out that Natsumi supposedly ran away. Fuyuki tried to piece together the puzzle while doing a Stone Hedge puzzle on his table in his room. He felt it must have been Kululu. He hadn't seen him in a week. Giro seemed far more secretive than usual. He tried to figure out the mystery of his sisters disappearance. The frogs seemed too calm about this situation. It really made no sense. Even when Momika questioned Tamama, he didn't seem too worried saying his Sargent was doing all he could to find her, but that wasn't true, because when Fuyuki asked Kero if he was planning anything to find her, he said he had Gundam models to build.

I just hope she's okay. He said to himself.

A few hours later:

Giro found that he had nodded to sleep while cleaning his gun. He woke up to a quiet sob. He looked out side the tent but found nothing that would make a sob. When he went back into the tent he found what was making the sob. The beautiful pink space frog in the corner of his tent, named Natsumi was sobbing as quietly as she could. He walked up to her. "I'm sorry if I did anything to hurt you, sometimes Elzups hurt even a few days of getting the shot."

"No... it's not that." Natsumi said. "Did I hurt you? I mean it! Tell me, I'll find a way to fix it."

"I already said no! You stupid frog!" Natsumi cried. Giro got quiet. What was he to say? He just stood there taking in her anger. She had good reason to be angry. Might as well take it out on me, my sweet Natsumi. He told himself.

It started to rain outside. The pitter patter was somewhat distracting.

"I didn't mean to say that. I'm sorry Giroro. I just don't know what to do. I... I feel so alone. Shouldn't Saburo be looking for me?"

"About that he.. um..." He stopped himself. He was told what happened at the wedding, but she was already crying. He couldn't stand to tell her the truth of Saburo. That he was with another woman. That he liked Natsumi for her body, but found hardly any interest in her personality.

"Yes? Did he look for me?" Natsumi pleaded. The rain was all that could be heard for a few moments.

"Yes, sigh... Yes, he did." Giro lied. Natsumi smiled. Oh how wonderful it was to see her smile. He turned away from her because he had to contain himself. "Thank you Giro! Thank you so much!" She got up and hugged him.

Giro couldn't take it. Her slimy skin touched his. Oh this felt so arousing, he wanted her. He heard himself croak a little and tried to hush himself. She released the hug. "well, erm... looks like your better already." Giro said sheepishly. "Giro do space frogs not do that? Is hugging not aloud?"

"No, you can hug me... It's very hard to contain myself around such a beautiful woman, I mean amphibian, such as yourself."

"Giro are you trying to tell me something? You better tell me if something is up!" He slipped. Crap, he spilled it. He literally messed up. Well, might as well let it out. "I have to tell you something I've meant to say years ago Natsumi. No one is meant to be with you." Natsumi frowned as if he was criticizing her. The rain made it hard for Giro to express himself. It was getting so loud.

"Is that because I'm your enemy you want me to not have children since they will end up with my tough genes? You want me alone!" Natsumi's pink was turning a maroon color from her anger. "Really! I am sick of this type of bull sh.."

"Natsumi listen to me!"

"I'm out of here! Your insults are not welcome. I bet you lied about Saburo and you were going to tell me since I'm your enemy! Yeah funny as hell." She laughed sarcastically and then continued.

"I knew it. I knew the wedding was going to be off. I knew it. I bet you were apart of this plan to ruin my life. That's why a few weeks before the wedding you tried to talk me out of it. Ha! You want to know what the worst thing that happened to me?"

"Natsumi, please just liste..."

"You! You are the worse thing that ever happened! YOU and all these stupid space frogs! I hope you all die!" Natsumi said with fire in her eyes.

She had said it to his face... That was all he really needed.

Giro walked out of the tent with his gun. The rain pouring all over Giro. Well, that sums it up. Giro thought to himself. I almost did it once and I'll try once more. "You were all I had to live for... I loved you Natsumi..." He said wholeheartedly.

Natsumi was so mad. How dare he! How dare he be so... ugh!

Thats when she heard him say. "You were all I had to live for... I loved you Natsumi..."

Wait, he loves me? I never assumed, wait did he just walk out with a gun? I just told him to die... Oh no. Natsumi thought.

"Giro..."

A semi-loud sound was heard. It sounded like a gun... actually like a space gun. She then heard a thump to the ground.

No... No... It all made sense now! He cared for her more than once. He always came though. He had saved her life more than once. He even shared food with her. He always acted weird around her and... oh dear

"Giro... Giro?"

The calming rain made the situation feel worse. Natsumi walked out into the rain to see Giro on the ground covered in mud with his gun by his side.

Natsumi just realized she killed Giro by breaking his heart and it was all her fault.


	6. Chapter 6: Pitter Patter of Rain

Chapter 6

Natsumi just realized who she had killed because of a broken heart. She had heard the laser gun sound just before she went out into the sheet of rain. There in the mud laid a frog full of love, for her. She felt... indescribable.

Natsumi froggy legs went weak. It was her fault.

She fell in the mud in shock, looking at Giro. She remembered times before when he would blush redder than he already was, when he was around her. Sweet potatoes, and the pine cone necklace; it all made sense to her now. She slowly crawled over to him.

It felt as if the rain silenced the world. Natsumi could hear nothing but the rain and her memories of Giro. He had loved her. She looked at his dead body. She knew she was crying, but no one would know if they saw her in the rain right now.

Every moment she was drenched in more memories of him. Giro was straight up about everything, except for his love for her. He saved her life a few times and now, she ended his.

"Oh, Giro..." Natsumi whispered. She grabbed his hand and held it. "...I think I... I have never been treated so good before by a man or a frog.. Such a gentleman or I mean, gentlefrog." Strangely his hand was warm. She flipped him over, out of the mud, and slowly dragged him over to his tent. She got him inside his tent and set him down in his bedding. He's dead, whats the point, she told her self. But a part of her wanted to believe that he was still alive. Natsumi felt hopeless. She had an internal argument with herself, over fantasy and reality.

"I'm sorry Giro.. I'm sorry I didn't realize how you felt for me, until after your death." She then gave a great sob.. She did care for him. She really did care for him.

This was the first time she realized it. Her emotions were strong, and she shook him a little. "Wake up, you stupid frog.. Please... Please... I know you love me. I know, and I care about you." He didn't respond.

That's when she did the unbelievable. She took her face closer to his and closed her eyes. Slowly she inched closer to him. Natsumi got closer and closer, until her lips touched his.

She felt a jolt go though her body with the kiss; A serge of pleasure and excitement. While Natsumi enjoyed the moment, she felt something wrap around her. Was this her imagination? That's when she knew... Giro was alive.

Giros arms around her, she opened her eyes to see his eyes looking into hers. He was alive! He was holding her while kissing. Inside Natsumi was rejoicing, forgetting everything, just so she could enjoy this one moment of bliss.

The tent flaps opened and an annoying voice asked "Giro how many times must I ask you, please don't leave your stun guns on the law... ohhh..." Kero was holding the gun that Giro used on himself earlier.

Natsumi jumped away from Giro. "It's not what it looks like." Natsumi pleaded. "Oh, I doubt that, your both blushing redder than a radish. Kero kero!"

Keroro walked up to Giro and threw the stun gun on the ground. "Good work with Natsumi." Kero whispered while smirking. "Wait, what!" Natsumi looked to Kero then to Giro questionably. "It's just, your such a good looking anfibean. I figured you'd want to be with a sexier one like me, instead of a disfigure veteran like Giro." Giro scofted at Kero while Kero went on. "Lets face it, with you by my side we will take over Pekopon with ease!"

"Your still on that aren't you, you stupid frog. I'm giving you five seconds to leave this tent you freak!" Natsumi said aggressively.

"Five... four..."

"Okay, okay. Just letting you know I'm still single." Kero said while he walked out the tent.

"I can't believe he had the balls to come in here asking for you, wanting you." Giro remarked angerly. "It's fine, he's always dumb. You know this Giro.. but I must know. Your alive! How?" Natsumi said getting close to Giroro again.

"I'd say your sweet kiss saved me, except" He truthfully admitted. "the damn gun was on stun."

He wrapped his arms around her. "Do you mind?" He asked. "No, please just hold me. It's hard to take in all this change." They cuddled together watching the rain fall outside the open tent flap.


	7. Chapter 7: Not the End

Not the End

Cha 7

"What the FROG! You told them!" Natsumi had awoken Giro with her yelling. "You are so stupid!" Giro looked over to see his Sergeant getting yelled at by Natsumi. "Hey, I didn't mean to, Kero!" "That doesn't matter!" "Oh, it does. They don't know where you reside. You could be in Keron for all they know, unless they hear your loud voice." Kero grinned at saying this as if he saved himself from a bad situation. "I guess your right.." she seemed to have hushed herself.

"How are you two?" Kero said rhetorically and grinning. "Couples in love are so cute..." he said while he walked away. "Kero Kerooo!" "He is so freakin annoying." Natsumi said under her breath. "How did you sleep, frog?" She said to Giro. "Alright. I slept well actually. What about you, my sweet Natsumi?" Giro said in honest concern. "Why do you always give yourself away by saying 'sweet Natsumi' when you talk to me?"

Giro furrowed his brow. "I don't mean to.." His words seemed to be mumbles. "It's fine Giro. I don't mind." And with that Giro's eyes lit up. Oh the possibilities, the great bright future; it flashed in front of Giro's eyes like shooting stars. He wanted her. He knew this was right. He pulled his face closer to hers, and with a quick motion, his lips pressed upon hers in a loving kiss. All melted away for him. This dream was his reality and it was his to grab. That's all he had to do. Grab on and go with what had happened.


End file.
